So Long, Mario and Luigi
The thirty-second episode of Season 30, and the season finale. Mario receives a call from Professor E. Gadd that a portal is under construction so they can return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Doofenshmirtz finds this out and tells Bowser. Episode Summary It's a typical summer day with Phineas and Ferb... they're busy building the ultimate biking stadium!!!!!! Luigi can't wait to try it out. Then, Mario's phone rings. Mario excuses himself to answer the call. It's from Professor E. Gadd. He tells Mario he's busy building a portal so they return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario says that's great and he'll tell his friends. Mario returns and tells his friends the news. They're overjoyed, but sad at the same time. At Doof's place, he finds out. He's glad he make the Stalk-Inator, so he can stalk people. He phones Bowser. Bowser's answer is angry yelling at Doofenshmirtz. He also apologizes for betraying him in the Battlerock Galaxy. Doof says it's water under the bridge. He tells Bowser the bad news about Mario's return. Bowser groans. He'll have to think of a new evil scheme. Doof wishes him good luck on it, and he's gonna need it. When Phineas tells the gang of friends, he decides to cancel the stadium and to make a giant goodbye card. The friends get to work while Mario is told to go to the mall. Everyone who met the Mario gang was there, even Evilbella. After 3 hours of hard work, crayon covered grass, and glitter, the card was finally ready. Irving phoned Luigi and told them it was ok for them to come back. Luigi gave the ok to everyone else. Once they arrived back in the yard, they're stunned by the towering card. They also created a short but sweet goodbye clip montage, showing some of Mario's best moments, Phineas and Ferb's best moments, and good times they had together. Yoshi said this was all really sweet. Donkey Kong took the card and Diddy Kong took the DVD. Suddenly, a purple circle formed. It was the portal! I guess this is goodbye, Peach said. Everyone exchanged either a fist bump, high five, or hug. Evilbella dissed everyone. Mario was the last to enter. He told Phineas and Ferb he would visit again someday. Phineas gave Mario a thumbs up, and waved his final goodbye. Buford started to cry. Phineas hoped he wasn't sweating out of his eyes. Songs *''Goodbye Mario'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "So long, Mario" Whatcha Doin Professor E. Gadd Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None heard Errors *There's a clip from "For Your Ice Only" when it takes place after summer Continuity *Bowser mentions his betrayal ("The Battlerock Quest") *Everyone that met Mario appears, which includes Evilbella and Jean Claude ("Isabella Meets Evilbella", "Jean Claude Returns") *Phineas mentions sweating out of your eyes ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *The following episodes are the P&F and P&F + Mario clips in the goodbye clip montage (in order): P&F Clips **"Rollercoaster" **"Meapless in Seattle" **"Sidetracked" **"Road to Danville" **"Sipping With the Enemy" **"The Fast and the Phineas" **"Chez Platypus" **"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" **"Out to Launch" **"Candace Gets Busted" **"It's About Time!" **"Bully Bust" **"Bubble Boys" **"Magic Carpet Ride" **"Hail Doofania!" **"Hide and Seek" **"Fly on the Wall" **"For Your Ice Only" **"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" P&F + Mario Clips **"Super Mario in Danville" **"The Quest for the Lost Mushroom" **"Soda Lake" **"Cheeseburgers for Diddy Kong" **"Me and My Metal Self" **"Isabella Meets Evilbella" **"Waluigi Gets the Jackpot" **"Yoshi's Crisis" **"Paint Misbehavin'" **"Invasion! Part 1" Mario Continuity *The Mushroom Kingdom design resembles the one from New Super Mario Bros. 2 *The Battlerock Galaxy is mentioned (Super Mario Galaxy) *Here are the clips used in the Mario clip montage: **''Super Mario Bros.'' **''Super Mario Sunshine'' **''Super Mario World'' **''Mario Strikers Charged'' **''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' **''Mario Kart Wii'' **''Super Mario Galaxy'' **''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' **''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **''Mario Party 6'' **''Super Mario 64'' **''Mario Kart 7'' **''Yoshi's Story'' **''Super Princess Peach'' **''Donkey Kong 64'' **''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of the season *'Excitebike': The stadium looks similar to Excitebike *'Nintendo 3DS Sound': The Excitebike design is similar to the back drop design on the Nintendo 3DS Sound program Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 30